Who Killed Spongebob 2 Life After Death
by GUGON
Summary: Sequal to who killed Spongebob please read the first one before starting this one any way certain citizens are being murdered and it's up to the survivors of the last story to find the killer before the entire city could be destroyed
1. Death Follows Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any spongebob related characters**

**Who Killed Spongebob 2  
Life After Death  
Chapter 1  
Death Follows Them**

**"**Mystery still surrounds the death of a innocent orderly, as of right now no new evidence has been found but authorities are still certain the the culprit is asylum patient Pearl Krab"  
then anchorman then adjusted the papers he was holding. "if you remember pearl was convicted of being an accomplice to two murders and attempted murder of five people tho she was committed to the Gil Fischer mental asylum for insanity"  
the anchor was then handed a sheet of paper "this just in new evidence has just come to light that..."  
Mr. Krabs shut the tv off. He was sitting in his office alone like he had since the fateful nigh many years ago drinking half a bottle of whiskey to drown his sorrows wondering where it all went wrong "it looks like you've seen better days"  
Mr. Krabs looked up to see who spoke and spotted a square figure just outside his office. He swore he had seen the stranger before but chocked it up to a drunk hallucination so he pored another glass and toasted to the stranger.****

"Come in, come in good sir how can I help you"  
Mr. Krabs said inviting the stranger in who sat directly across from the drunk crab "thank you Mr. Krabs but actually whe're here for the key"  
the stranger said making sure to stick to the shadows. Suddenly Mr. Krabs eyes shot open as he realized who he was speaking to " no, I won't let you take my recipe..."  
"no you idiot, besides I've memorized that recipe so many times I could make it in my sleep...no whe want the other key."  
the stranger interrupted Mr. Krabs who then reached into his shirt and pulled out a key attached to a chain around his neck. "wait what do you mean whe"  
Mr. Krabs asked confused by the strangers choice of words"  
"oh how rude of me"  
the stranger then looked over his shoulder into the room he was previously in " honey would you mine joining us"  
the stranger then turned back to Mr. Krabs as another figure appeared in the doorway. The figure slowly walked through the door to show it was Pearl" Pearl what the hell are doing here... Don't tell me you killed that orderly"  
Mr. Krabs said in shock then horror rembering the story he had heard on the tv.****

"yes dad it's me, in the flesh"  
Pearl said slowly walking into the room finally stopping right behind the stranger, convinced he knew who the stranger was Mr. Krabs adjusted the lamp on his desk and shined it onto the stranger " no it can't be you- you're dead"  
Mr. Krabs was in horror to see that the stranger was in fact Spongebob sitting there with a sinister smile on his face. "so now you now the truth old man but unfortunately we're on a bit of a deadline so if you can hand us that key" **  
**Spongebob demanded in a calm yet terrifying voice with hand reached out for the key "you're mad, you may have brainwashed my daughter but I won't let you have this key and destroy so many lives!"  
Mr. Krabs then grabbed the whiskey bottle to use it as a weapon "shame I would have preferred the easy way, Pearl if you'd do the honors."  
just as Spongebob had spoken Pearl pulled out a pistol and shot her father right between the eyes killing him instantly " you poor bastard, well no use shedding a tear for spilt milk...Pearl if you'd be so kind as to grab that key i'll be waiting outside"  
Spongebob said as he calmly walked out of the room leaving Pearl with her dead father. ****

She slowly walked over to the dead body and ripped and chain off of the body " father this was not the outcome I was hoping for, but sometimes people need to die... to further the cause"  
she then kissed her father on the forehead and closed his eyes shedding a single tear. With key in hand both Pearl and Spongebob exited the Krusty Krab "now what beloved"  
Pearl asked as she tossed the key to Spongebob who simply replied "now my dear the real fun begins.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. On the Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any spongebob related characters**

**Who Killed Spongebob** **2**  
**Life After Death**  
**Chapter 2**  
**On The Scene**

Officers and crime scene investigators were combing the area looking for clues as what had transpired the night before and a crowd had started form along with local news but luckily were kept back by a few officers. Just then a car pulled up and two men stepped out "ah, detectives their waiting for you inside"  
a officer greeted the two detectives lifting the police tape to allow them to pass "who called it in"  
the one detective asked the officer " not sure...the call was anonymous and no one was here when officers arrived on the scene."  
The detective didn't reply to the officer he just stared of into the sky then turned to the officer " keep me informed if any comes up"  
"yes sir"

the officer saluted then went back to crowd control as the two detectives entered the building " ah, detective Phillips, detective Monroe good to see you"  
the lead investigator greeted the two detectives shaking each others hands. "follow me"  
the investigator then started to walk away with the detectives close behind as they came to Mr. Krab's office just as the body was being wheeled out. When the way was cleared all three entered the office "so what do you think robbery gone wrong"  
the detective asked "the evidence would lead me to believe that, look over hear"  
the investigator walked over to left side of the desk and crouched down. " as we were processing the scen we noticed a broken bottle near the body, partially in his hand which tells us...  
"wich tells us that he was planning to use the bottle as a weapon."

"so the gunman forces his way in,surprises the victim who grabs the bottle for self defense the gunman shoots him out of panic"  
the detective explained the scenario picturing it in his head "makes sense to me."  
The other detective added not having said a word til this point "well not me, look at this"  
the investigator interrupted the detective pointing to a steel door on the right wall. The investigator then crouched next to the door "if you see here no was tried to open yet alone crack this door which tells me"  
" it was premeditated"  
the detective interrupted the investigator and reached into his pocket then pulled out a scrap of paper. He scribbled something down, folded it in half amd handed it to the othe detective "what's this"  
the detective asked looking down at the piece of paper then back up to the other detective "I need you to find that man and question him"  
"why me, can't you get one of the officers to pick this guy up and..."  
"you are the junior detective, that means you do hat I tell you to do now go!"  
the junior detective didn't say anything just krumpled up the paper and left the scene "theirs one more thing"  
the investigator said as he walked towards the detective and crouched next to a chair, the elective also crouched down next to the investigator.

"What is it"  
the detective asked out of curiosity "there's scorch marks all over this chair"  
the investigator pointed to all the burn marks on the cushion and back of the chair. The detective then noticed something in one of the burn marks "what is that"  
the detective said to himself as he reached over and pulled a cotton swab out of the investigator's shirt pocket. He stuck it in the burn mark and pulled it back ou to reveal a yellow powder on the end "analyze this"  
he demanded as he handed the swab back to the investigator. Meanwhile outside the junior detective had just exited the building and walking back to the car mumbling swear word to himself "I hate how they treat me like a errand boy."  
He then ducked under the police tape and made his way to the car when he realized he didn't know where he was going so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper "Patrick Star"

he then noticed an address under the name so he hopped into the car and raced off to find this unknown man.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Smartest Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any spongebob related characters**

**Who Killed Spongebob 2**  
**Life After Death**  
**Chapter 3**  
**The Smartest Man**

The detective had been driving for awhile seeing nothing but desert for miles "aw hell"  
he said to himself convinced that he was lost and grabbed the radio to contact central "hey central you sure this is the right way"  
"one moment detective"  
a woman responded followed by a squak of static. "According to are information you'll be their any minute"  
there was another squak of static and the line was silent " if you say so...holy shit"  
he saying to himself when suddenly he slammed on the breaks. The car screached to a halt with dust cloud surrounding the car but just as quickly disappearing revealing a homeless man a few inches in fron of the car. "You crazy son of bitch, could have gotten yourself killed"**  
**the detective screamed at the homeless man who just looked at the detective and shook his heathen continued on his way. The detective just sighed in anger and noticed three houses to his right "would you look at that"  
he then turned to his left to thank the homeless man for forcing him to stop but the man had disappeared. Confused and slightly frightened the detective pulled up to the house on the far left, he then got out of the car and walked up to the house "so...the smartest man in the sea lives...under a rock"  
he was confused by what he was seeing and decided to take a shot in the dark.

He knocked on the rock and the ground around started to shake as the rocke began to hing open revealing stairs that lead to an elevator "okay"**  
**he said as he slowly made his way down the stairs. When he made it to the last step a ring sound came from the elevator and the doors opened to reveal Patrick standing in the middle of the elevator "Mr. Star?"  
"Please call me Patrick, I was expecting you detective"  
Patrick responded to the detective question then motioned for the detective to join him on the elevator with the doors closing right behind the detective "so you know why I'm here"  
"not in the slightest, I have a friend in the department who mentioned you would be stopping by but didn't mention why"  
Patrick replied to the detectives question pressing the button for the elevator to go down. The detective couldn't find the words to say when the elevator ringed again and the doors opened to reveal a large room filled with machinery and gadgets "follow me wil youl"  
Patrick said as he exited the elevator with the detective closely behind and went to a room just left of the larger room. The smaller room looked like someone's ultimate man cave as Patrick sat down at a couch the detective sitting across from him "listen Patrick do you know a Mr. Krabs"  
the detective asked as he pulled his notepad " yes, we were old friends"  
Patrick replied as a robot arm descended from the ceiling and handed him a coffee mug. "I don't really know how to put this but... he was found dead this morning"  
Patrick paused just as he was about to drink his coffee then sat it down on the table in front of him but didn't respond to the detectives statement.

Their was an uneasy silence between the two as Patrick continued to stare at his coffee "um... Mr. Star"  
Patrick the snapped out of his daze "oh sorry...um...you see their was a incident a few years ago that involved Mr. Krabs, me and some others."  
Patrick the re-entered his daze when the detective snapped his fingers in front of Patrick snapping him back out "sorry detective I have another appointment you'll need to leave"  
"but about..."  
"sir I invited you into my home now I'm asking you nicely to leave"  
Patrick interrupted the detective who he was leading back to the elevator. "you're hiding something..."  
"sir I asked politely now I'm demanding, leave my home"  
the detective didn't reply he just entered the elevator when it arrived and rode it back to the surface. Patrick then walked back to the smaller room and sat back down in his original spot "I've been fearing this day"  
Patrick said as he rubbed his eyes "do you think he suspects anything"  
a voice replied to Patrick "yes"  
"then we'll need to bring him in on this but first their are things that need are attention**"**

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. BBPD

**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any spongebob related characters**

**Who Killed Spongebob 2  
Life After Death  
Chapter 4  
BBPD**

The Next Day

It was a cold rainy day as Patrick enter the police station seeing a variety of people waiting to see a officer then finally getting to the police clerk "I'm here to see detective Monroe"  
"is he expecting you"  
the clerk asked frantically sorting through papers. "no, but tell him it's Mr. Star"  
the clerk then sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed to get the detective, the clerk spoke with the detective for minute before hanging up the phone "alright he's waiting for you, just go through those doors and you'll see him"

the clerk said pointing to the door to his immediate right "thank you"  
Patrick said as he continued on his way. Patrick opened the door and walked through a hallway that led to a large room filled with desks, he then noticed the detective sitting at the far back of the room. He eventually made it through the obstacle course of people to the detectives desk and sat down "well Mr. Star how can I help you"  
"well first to apologies for abruptly forcing you out of my house and secondly, I request you get off of the Krab's case."

Patrick asked politely "sorry can't do that I'm lead..."  
"Monroe, in my office now"  
the chief interrupted the detective, he then excused himself as he walked over to the chief's office closing the door behind him. The detective was in there for few minutes then exited slamming the door behind him and slowly walked back to his desk when he noticed Patrick was no longer there just a business card on the detective's desk. A though then raced through his mind as he then bolted for the front of the building hoping to catch Patrick, luckily as he reached the front entrance he could see Patrick standing there next to a muscular crab holding an umbrella. The detective exited the building into the rain quickly walking towards Patrick "hey you"  
Patrick then turned around to see the detective storming towards him "what the hell did you do"  
he demanded to know from Patrick. "I don't know what you're talking abou..."  
"don't give that bullshit, they just kicked me off the case"  
the detective said in anger interrupting Patrick "really"  
Patrick replied as he looked off into the sky when a thought crossed his mind. "well sorry to waist your time detective, you have a good day"  
Patrick was about to turn away when the detective grabbed his arm "you know more then your saying...do you know who the murder is."

"no just a theory, now if you'd be so kind as to let go of my arm"  
Patrick replied then demand when the detective noticed the muscular crab and released Patrick who then reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card then handed it to the detective. "thanks I already have one"  
he said as he was about to smack the card out of Patrick's hand "yes but this one's special"  
the detective then stopped and instead grabbed the card "well if you'd excuse me my ride is here"  
Patrick said as limousine pulled up right behind him. The crab opened the door and Patrick quickly entered as the crab closed the door right behind him then entered the car door on the other side. Limousine then sped off with the detective standing there soaked from the rain when the senior detective exited the building "hey Monroe what are you doing out here in the rain."  
He the snapped out of his daze then looked back at the senior detective "nothing, was just talking... what's going on"

he asked as he noticed multiple police officers race out of the building. "we got word of another victim and were heading over their"  
the senior detective explained as he walked towards his car. He then got into his car when suddenly the detective got into the passenger side and they raced off to the scene.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
